Tierra de nadie
by Chegosan
Summary: Su país, su hogar, su futuro; pero no su guerra.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO #1**

Mamá solía contarnos historias. Historias de cómo era el mundo antes de todo esto. Historias de cómo podías ir a la escuela sin tener que preocuparte de lo que dirías. Historias de cómo podías ver televisión y cambiar cientos y cientos de canales sin que en uno esté sintonizando la maldita basura del NPP y sus estúpidos mensajes que llaman a la obediencia civil. Mamá nos contaba de cómo era la época de antes; la época dónde aún podías gritar _¡Vivan los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica!_ A todo pulmón y sin esperar un disparo por la espalda. La misma época de la que apenas si tengo recuerdos: dónde veía a papá levantando a Sara por los aires, con el precioso fondo del horizonte en Montana, o dónde David y yo solíamos construir fuertes con cajas de cartón en el patio e imaginar que éramos caballeros de la Edad Media, dónde nadie más podía entrar a nuestros dominios.

Cuando pienso en todo eso, se me hace muy distante. Como si estuviese viendo una película en blanco y negro, de aquellas dónde el sheriff del pueblo mata al bandido en un intenso duelo de revólveres. Me hacía falta ver una de esas películas; dónde el malo termina perdiendo y el bueno termina siendo ovacionado por todo el pueblo. Es más: necesitaba ver una de esas películas, necesitaba algo que me dijese que todo iba a salir bien, y que realmente todo se puede solucionar.

Sin embargo, este no es el caso. Hace más de dos años que perdí la noción del tiempo. A mis dieciocho años de vida, ya debería estar pensando en ir la universidad, preocupándome por mi carrera y por tener el futuro por delante. O, ¿quién sabe? Podría estar jugando baseball en algún equipo de las grandes ligas. Tenía todo el mundo por delante, y ellos simplemente me lo arrebataron. Se llevaron todo lo que tenía y todo lo que era, y me dejaron completamente seco. Seco y frustrado.

¿De qué diablos estoy hablando? No soy el único a quien esos imbéciles le quitaron algo. A Juliana, por ejemplo, se llevaron a su madre. La mejor doctora en todo el pueblo. Recuerdo cuando logró curar a Sara luego de una fuerte neumonía, después de haber caído en un lago congelado. Al menos ella sabe que su madre está bien, en cierto modo. Los _sovs_ no serían tan estúpidos como para desperdiciar a una buena doctora. O eso es lo que le repito cuando ella duda al respecto.

— _¡Buenos días, pueblo de Dantop! _– me despertó el estúpido reloj. – _¡Hace un hermoso día! ¡Recuerden las cualidades de todo buen ciudadano fiel al Imperio Socialista Soviético!_

Lealtad, orden y responsabilidad. Las repetí mentalmente mientras la radio las dictaba. Escucho esa estupidez al menos veinte veces en la escuela. Era imposible no aprendérselas de memoria. Segundos después, sintonizaron el _Himno a la Madre Patria_.

Me levanté de inmediato. Tengo la teoría, ya comprobada, que mientras más piensas en levantarte, o no, más difícil será. Los primeros diez segundos son los más importantes. Mi uniforme escolar estaba en la silla, justo a la par del escritorio. La corbata roja, junto con el suéter daba la impresión de no combinar en lo absoluto con el color caqui de mis pantalones; la camisa era blanca, con el símbolo de la hoz y el martillo como escudo en un bolsillo justo encima del corazón. Mis zapatos negros bien lustrados me esperaban a la par del mueble. _Un buen estudiante ejemplo debe estar impecable, ante cualquier situación_, era algo que la maestra repetía como si fuese una letanía. Tomé mis cosas y me metí a bañar; teníamos sólo siete minutos de agua potable, en un intervalo de media hora, para cada uno. Debía apresurarme, ya que no sabía si Sara o David ya habían usado su tiempo de ducha. Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse, no lo puedo negar. Varias veces me han cortado el agua cuando aún tenía champú en la cabeza y jabón en el cuerpo; pero es cosa de acostumbrarse, supongo.

Cinco minutos con treinta segundos. Nada mal, considerando que me había bañado con algo de sueño aún pegado por toda la cara. Cuando bajé, vi que mamá arreglaba las pocas plantas que teníamos en casa. No entiendo porqué las sigue regando, si apenas tenemos agua para nosotros. Mucho menos tenemos para algunos nutrientes, ni siquiera tenemos para el abono.

— Hola, hijo – saludó mi mamá, quien se acercaba lentamente a darme un beso en la frente.

— Hola, mamá. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Más o menos. Las patrullas estuvieron rondando por todo el vecindario.

— ¿Para qué diablos lo hacen? – pregunté molesto. – Hace años que no vemos a uno de…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, mamá vino corriendo y me tapó la boca.

— ¡No digas su nombre! – gritó mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios. – ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!

— Bien, como sea. La cosa es que siguen jodiéndonos.

— ¿Qué más quieres que hagan, _Sammy_? – mamá intentó sonreír. – Son la autoridad, son el gobierno.

— No. Nunca serán mi gobierno.

Me dirigí a la mesa a sentarme para comer algo del desayuno de todos los días. Siendo una familia de cuatro, tenemos derecho a dos huevos sintéticos, una rodaja de pan viejo y vitaminas en forma de un licuado con sabor a mierda. Nadie sabía de qué estaba hecho esto, y me preocupaba comer esto, pero sino lo hacíamos podríamos ser enviados a uno de los campos laborales, en el desierto de Nevada.

— ¿Y David? – pregunté luego de tomarme un trago de la bebida con sabor a mierda.

— David ya se había ido cuando tú entraste a la ducha – dijo mamá. – Sólo comió la rebanada de pan y se fue a la escuela. Dijo que tenía examen, o algo así.

— ¿Y Sara?

De pronto, apareció la figura de mi hermana recién bañada.

— Sí, ya dejen de hablar de mí – contestó Sara al sentarse en la mesa.

Mamá ya había desayunado, así que se despidió de nosotros y salió de la casa. Dijo que el turno de hoy comenzaba más temprano de lo normal, y me encargó que acompañara a mi hermana de quince años a la escuela.

— Apresúrate, las clases empiezan en media hora – le dije a mi hermana, quien comía lentamente sus dos huevos estrellados.

Sara y yo caminábamos en dirección a la única escuela del pueblo. Veíamos a decenas de estudiantes, algunos de nuestros amigos, con el uniforme rojo característico de nuestros huéspedes. El uniforme para las chicas, en este caso mi hermana, consistía en falda grisácea, con un suéter rojo y la camisa blanca; además de las medias igual de blancas.

— ¡Buenos días, queridos Trawler! – gritó una figura detrás de mis espaldas.

Tanto Sara como yo volteamos a ver. Eran Gabriel, Thomas y Juliana. Mis tres mejores amigos, conozco a cada uno desde que fui por primera vez a la escuela.

— Hola – sonrió Sara levemente.

— ¡Vaya, no recordaba que tuvieses tantos dientes! – bromeó Gabriel, quien la saludaba con un beso de mejillas.

— Aunque odie ir a ese lugar, ustedes lo vuelven más soportable – contó Sara.

— ¡Uy, podrían arrestarte por ese comentario! – rió Gabriel.

— Es curioso que te juntes con mayores – dijo Thomas. – Por lo general, las chicas se juntan con gente de su edad.

Le hice una señal a Thomas para que le cortara. Sara no ha estado bien en estos días, bueno, desde que papá…

— No es que nos moleste, para nada – dijo Juliana ahora. – Es sólo que, ¿con quién te juntas en clase?

— Ah, olvídenlo – Sara colocaba los ojos en blanco. – No estoy lista para una de estas terapias.

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Vi a Gabriel, mi único amigo pelirrojo, resaltar de entre la mayoría. Curioso que alguien de 1.60 metros de alto pueda sobresalir de entre la multitud. Aunque, con su cabellera pelirroja, ojos verdes y algo de barba, es imposible no pasar desapercibido, menos si eres Gabriel Mitchell. Él siempre quería llamar la atención con sus estupideces.

Thomas Grace, en cambio, era completamente diferente. Inteligente, centrado y muy serio. Alto, casi de mi estatura, con el cabello negro y listo, unas cejas muy espesas y una nariz respingada. Thomas era un maldito genio. Lo he visto analizar ecuaciones diferenciales muy complejas, he visto cómo resuelve cada problema que se le presenta en la vida. Incluso, a veces he llegado a envidiarlo.

Y Juliana Meyers. ¿Qué decir de Juliana? Es mi única y mejor amiga mujer. Sus ojos cafés, su cabello café negro y su linda sonrisa la hace única ante mis ojos. Tiene la nariz más respingada que he visto en toda mi puta vida. ¡Y ni hablar de cómo huele! ¡Diablos! ¡No entiendo cómo sigue encontrando el perfume a vainilla que tanto me gusta! Y eso que no menciono lo divertida, inteligente, organizada y cariñosa que es.

A medida que caminábamos hacia la escuela, vimos cómo decenas de estudiantes se nos unían. La mayoría de nosotros intentábamos verlo con el mejor ánimo del mundo, no es que tuviésemos muchas opciones que digamos. Banderas del Imperio Socialista Soviético ondeaban por todo el lugar. Haciendo que nuestra escuela se viese desde los cielos, como un curioso monumento a la llegada de los _sovs_. Los cazas parecen sentirse atraídos a la peculiar manera de decoración del Jefe de Estado, a quien tanto mis amigos como mi familia, desconocíamos por completo quién diablos era.

Luego de despedir a mi hermana en el pasillo de la escuela, me dirigí a mi casillero para sacar algunos cuadernos y libros. Juliana me siguió de cerca, mientras que Gabriel y Thomas se distanciaron unos cuantos centímetros.

— ¿Lo haremos esta noche también? – preguntó Gabriel.

— ¡Claro! Como todas las noches – contestó Juliana. – Aunque no sé qué tanto ayude a la gente de aquí.

— Nunca lo sabremos, pero es algo que nos ayuda, para no hacernos sentir tan miserables – dijo Thomas. – O bueno, al menos a mí sí me ayuda.

Sonreí levemente. Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la clase y nos sentamos en los asientos de siempre. Tercera fila a la izquierda. Juliana adelante mío, Thomas a mi izquierda y Gabriel delante de él. Nuestros demás compañeros se quedaron en sus pupitres.

— ¿Le contarás a Sara? – me preguntó Gabriel.

— No lo sé. No sé qué tan bien se lo tome. Después de todo, hacer esto presenta un riesgo para nosotros.

— Un riesgo que todos aceptamos – interrumpió Juliana. – Creo que le hará bien saberlo.

Me quedé pensando durante unos segundos. Sara odia a los _sovs_; ellos, lo que hacen y lo que representan para nosotros. No es que yo los ame, porque no es así, es sólo que para ella ha sido mucho más difícil aceptar la triste realidad que nos toca vivir. Ni siquiera David, quien últimamente ha parecido acoplarse muy bien a toda esta mierda.

— ¡Buenos días, chicos! – saludó el profesor Workbert, quien entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— _¡Qué la Madre Patria lo bendiga, profesor! –_ saludaron el resto de mis compañeros, a excepción de mis amigos y yo.

— Y a ustedes, supongo – el profesor Workbert dejó su mochila en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir fórmulas en el pizarrón.

Al parecer hoy veríamos _ecuaciones diferenciales de grado superior_. El título, de por sí, ya se escuchaba completamente marciano. Es como si me estuviesen hablando en mandarín, o en japonés. ¡Ni siquiera pude escribirlo bien a la primera!

— Extraño tanto las clases de artes – se volteó Juliana. – Extraño tanto dibujar.

— Y yo extraño las clases de historia – suspiré.

— Nunca entendí cómo es que te encantaban las clases de historia.

— No sólo las extraño. Daría lo que fuera por volver a estar en esos tiempos – sonreí, luego de empezar a copiar lo que Workbert.

— Todos estamos así – confesó Juliana.

— ¡Señorita Meyers! Ya que tiene tiempo de hablar con el señor Trawler, ¿por qué no nos dice cuál es la fórmula modelo para resolver las ecuaciones?

Juliana pegó un brinco. Workbert la había asustado por completo. Muy pronto, sentí las miradas juzgonas de todos mis compañeros de clase, incluyendo la de Thomas y Gabriel, encima de nosotros. Juliana no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Workbert, busqué ayuda en Thomas, pero él negó con la cabeza. Así que hice lo que cualquier persona sensata haría.

— ¿Sí, señor Trawler? – dijo Workbert al ver que levanté la mano. – ¿Tiene la respuesta para salvar a la señorita Meyers?

— No, profesor. Sólo quería decir que no fue culpa de Juliana. Yo fui el que le preguntó algo del clima, y ella fue tan amable de responderme que no tenía idea si llovería.

Risitas tímidas se escucharon en todo el salón. Workbert, en cambio, esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Ligera, muy ligera. Casi desapercibida para la mayoría.

— Entonces, si se callan comenzaré la clase de una vez – exclamó Workbert, levantándose de su escritorio mientras se acercaba lentamente al pizarrón.

Juliana me volteó a ver y soltó una risita tímida. Por su parte, Thomas lanzó un suspiro, mientras que Gabriel resoplaba. Nos quedaba todo el horario por delante, y el día no había hecho más que empezar.

— _¡Oh, señor Workbert! Lamento ser un idiota en su clase, por favor no se coma a Juliana _– Gabriel me molestaba todo el camino.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Sara.

— Tu hermano, intentando ser un héroe – dijo Thomas.

— ¿Y funcionó? – preguntó David, mi hermano más pequeño.

— Al parecer sí. Evitó que mancharan el perfecto récord de Juliana – dijo Gabriel. – Tuviste suerte esta vez, Trawler.

— Al menos no dijo nada de anotarlo en el expediente. No creo que lo haga, ¿o sí? – preguntó Juliana.

— No, no te preocupes. Nos hubiera enviado con el subdirector – intenté mantenerme positivo.

Una de las reglas de mamá es _siempre caminar los tres, juntos._ Sin importar que llueve o relampaguee. Dice que es muy inseguro para que David o Sara regresen solos, así que me pide a mí que los acompañe, adonde quiera que fuesen. Curiosamente, no teme por delincuencia. Los _sovs_ se encargaron de ello, hace desde hace varios años. La preocupación de la mayoría de padres, desde la imposición del ISS en nuestro país, fueron los soldados. Los bastardos de hombreras rojas y cascos amarillos. Tenían la fama de sobrepasarse con los más indefensos de nuestro país.

Los seis caminábamos de camino a casa, habíamos tomado por el camino principal del pueblo. Soldados soviéticos patrullaban por el lugar, al igual que varios _tanques caza._ Papá dijo que nunca vio nada como esas cosas, que atacaban con tal rapidez y fuerza. Era como si los rusos hubiesen creado su propia definición de la famosa _Blitzkrieg_. Nuestros huéspedes cerraron la mayoría de negocios. Restaurantes, bares, tiendas de ropa, de mascotas. Todo lo que parecía ser parte del capitalismo se vino abajo. En su lugar, los mismos soldados nos impartían todos los domingos, por la mañana, las raciones semanales que nos correspondían. La ropa es algo mucho más complejo: por lo general, se tiene que enviar una carta hacia el Jefe de Estado explicando muy detalladamente las razones por las cuales necesitábamos ropa nueva. Por lo general, no contestaban, pero no era mayor problema ya que mamá siempre logra conseguirnos algo de ropa. A veces tiendo a subestimar a los contactos de mi madre.

Justo íbamos pasando por el parque más grande del pueblo, cuando vimos una inusual concentración de personas. Thomas me hizo una señal para que nos acercásemos. Pude ver a un grupo de _sovs _que llevaban atado a un hombre. No sé si utilizaron esposas, o alguna cuerda. El punto es que lo guiaron a través de la multitud y lo obligaron a que subiese una plataforma de madera. Allí se encontraba un oficial de alto rango con una serie de papeles.

— ¡Atención, habitantes de Dantop! – gritó para que todos lo escuchásemos. - ¡Este hombre es acusado de robar una importante ración de comida a uno de nuestros convoyes! ¿Cómo se declara el culpable?

— ¡Soy inocente, maldita sea! – gritó el sujeto que estaba esposado. - ¡Mis hijos! ¡Se mueren de hambre porque ustedes no nos dan suficiente!

— ¡Así que te admites haber robado!

— ¡Lo hice para mantener a mis hijos! – volvió a gritar el sujeto, intentando forcejear con los soldados que lo apresaban. - ¡Y de ser necesario, lo volvería a hacer!

— Se condenó él mismo – me susurró Sara, quien tomaba de mi brazo ligeramente. La notaba tensa por toda la situación. ¡Y cómo no estarlo!

— ¡Dicho eso, se le sentencia a la muerte! – el oficial sacó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza.

¡BAM! La explosión hizo que la mayoría de personas lanzasen una exclamación de terror. Sara se cubrió los ojos con mi brazo, mientras yo le cubría la cara a David. Vi cómo el cuerpo del pobre diablo se desplomaba a tierra, aún con sus manos detrás de la espalda. El oficial guardó su arma y lanzó una risita sarcástica.

— ¡Que eso les sirva de lección a todos! ¡No toleraremos más el robo ni el asesinato! ¡Mucho menos la desobediencia civil! – gritó fuertemente.

Volteé a ver a mis amigos, y todos tenían la misma cara. Estaban estupefactos. Los saqué del trance del que parecían ser víctimas al sacudir ligeramente sus hombros. Esto está mal, y lo sabemos, pero ¿quién puede interponérseles? ¿Los soldados? ¡Hace años que no sabemos absolutamente nada de los _marines,_ de la Fuerza Aérea, o siquiera de los guardacostas! Somos como su ganado; nos matan a su antojo.

Sentí que la escena alteró a Sara. Hay días en los que simplemente bajas la guardia, días en los que esperas que nada de esta mierda pase. Y, ¡mierda! Hoy fue uno de esos días para mi hermana. David parecía tan tranquilo, tan normal. Es como si ya se hubiese acostumbrado a ver una escena similar todos los días. ¿Y por qué hablo sólo de mis hermanos? ¿Acaso no me había afectado? Digo, ¡asesinaron a un hombre en frente de mí! ¡A sangre fría! ¡Como si fuese un animal, o algo peor!

— Llegamos hasta aquí – se detuvo Juliana en un cruce dónde nuestros caminos se separaban.

Mis hermanos se habían adelantado. No podrían escuchar nuestra conversación. Aún no quería que fuesen parte de eso; mientras menos personas lo sepan, mejor para nosotros.

— ¿Creen que es buena idea hacerlo hoy? – preguntó Juliana. Se había ajustado la mochila a la espalda. – Digo, después de lo que pasó.

— No hemos fallado un solo día desde que empezamos – dijo Thomas. – Y eso fue hace semanas.

— Además no quiero estar en casa. Detesto cuando papá nos cuenta a mamá y a mí su "duro día en la comisaría soportando al grupo de soviéticos idiotas" – confesó Gabriel. – Y si digo que estaré con ustedes, me habré salvado de escucharlo.

— Yo estoy dentro. Ni siquiera lo duden – levanté el pulgar. - ¿Los veo en la_ Ratonera_?

Todos asintieron, y fue así como nos despedimos. No tardé en alcanzar a mis hermanos, quienes me habían esperado en la esquina de la calle, justo unas cuadras después.

— ¿Crees que la familia de ese hombre estará bien? – preguntó David.

— No lo sé, amigo. Espero que sí – intenté sonreír.

— No quisiera estar presente cuando los _sovs_ les cuenten – dijo Sara. – Digo, ¡sólo buscaba algo de comer!

Había poca gente a los alrededores, pero aún así no era buena idea quejarse con tantas _oídos_ en algunas casas. Sabía lo alterada que estaba Sara, pero debía aguantarse unos cuantos metros más. Incluso era mala idea quejarse de ellos cuando estábamos en casa.

— ¿Crees que mamá me deje ir con Christine más tarde? – me preguntó Sara.

— ¿Tarea? ¿Exámenes?

— Quisiera sólo… desconectarme unas horas de todo esto. Estaba dudosa en ir, pero con lo que pasó…

— Intentaré hablar con ella. Aunque no me has pedido permiso a mí.

— ¿Por qué tendría que tener tu permiso? – rió Sara.

— Porque soy tu hermano mayor.

Sara se quedó callada. En cambio, cruzó los brazos y levantó la ceja.

— Vamos, déjame sentirme importante.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO #2**

–Gracias por invitarla – le dije a la amiga de Sara. No recuerdo cuál era su nombre. – Espero que no cause muchos problemas.

–¡No, para nada! ¿Por qué lo haría? – rió ella, mientras Sara entraba con una mirada de "Samuel, me las vas a pagar." – ¡La cuidaremos muy bien aquí!

Me fui despidiendo con la mano a medida que me alejaba. Revisé mi reloj y me di cuenta que era relativamente temprano. Aproximadamente las siete de la noche. Ayudar a Sara convenciendo a mamá fue sencillo, de todos modos, será sólo unas horas. Pasaré por ella más tarde. Antes de que el toque de queda esté activo. Eso era alrededor de dos de la madrugada, sino es que antes.

La cosa es que no iba a regresar a casa. Mis amigos me esperaban en la Ratonera para que pudiésemos empezar. Tuve que adentrarme en el bosque dónde los aserradores de nuestro pequeño pueblo intentaban sobrevivir; es cierto, no todos los negocios aquí cerraron. Los hospitales, comisarías, y demás instituciones que los _sovs_ pueden utilizar para su ganancia aún siguen en pie. Sin embargo, centros recreativos fueron los primeros en ser demolidos.

Pude ver a mis amigos a lo lejos. El bosque dejó de darme miedo cuando los _sovs_ vinieron. Ahora lo siento como un escape, como un refugio.

–Viniste tarde, Sam – dijo Thomas. – ¿Qué te pasó?

–Tuve que dejar a Sara con su amiga. De todos modos no es tan tarde.

–Ahora podemos empezar – dijo Juliana.

Thomas se quedó instalando la pequeña antena transmisora, ayudado por Gabriel. Juliana y yo bajábamos a la Ratonera; un pequeño "refugio" que papá y yo construimos hace años. Constaba de un enorme agujero, como si fuese una cueva, debajo de la tierra. A unos cinco metros debajo. Con un área de 3x4 metros, funcionaba como nuestro escondite. La única manera de entrar a él es mediante a una escotilla, que se encuentra en el tronco de un árbol viejo. Papá dijo que era el escondite perfecto, y tenía razón. Los _sovs_ no sospechan de él, ni siquiera se lo imaginan. Todos lo habíamos decorado con viejos pósters de películas, incluso uno que otro que llamaba a la rebeldía y a la valentía de nuestros soldados y compatriotas.

–Apúrense gente, empezamos en cinco – dijo Thomas, quien había asomado la cabeza por la escotilla.

Gabriel le entregó la mochila a Juliana, quien sacó la vieja radio, con micrófonos y audífonos incluidos. El pelirrojo la encontró en su sótano, no nos pareció extraño, ya que su padre es el _sheriff_ del pueblo. Mi amiga, en cambio, encontró un tocadiscos muy antiguo en su ático, le pertenecía a su padre pero desde que prohibieron la libre expresión, nadie se ha preocupado para revisar si aún seguía allí. Yo también encontré un reproductor de CD, le pertenecía a Sara. Dudo que lo busque ya que ni siquiera recuerda que usaba estas cosas, de todos modos, mamá le hubiera prohibido usarlas. Las canciones son limitadas a los años setentas, ochentas y noventas. Está demás decir que después de esa época no han habido los suficientes artistas como para que saquen nuevos álbumes.

Aunque esto haya sido una colaboración de todos, el que se lleva el premio al _Genio del año_ es Thomas. Construyó una pequeña antena transmisora con aluminio y partes metálicas. Es la que nos permitía transmitir a todo el pueblo nuestro trabajo.

¿Y qué diablos es lo que hacemos aquí? Pues…

–Tres. Dos. Uno – dijo Gabriel mientras señalaba la radio.

–_Buenas noches, pueblo de Dantop _– dijo Juliana, en una tono muy sexy. – _Les damos la bienvenida a Radio Dantop Libre, la única radio hecha por americanos para americanos. Esta noche tenemos una lista muy bien elaborada, así que estaremos hasta media noche con ustedes. _

Le di _play_ al reproductor de CD´s. Pude escuchar cómo sonaba _Breaking the law_ de _Judas Priest_. Gabriel sacó unas cantimploras, una para cada uno, de la mochila de Thomas. No era cerveza, pero tampoco tenía solamente agua pura. Era un intento de alcohol casero. Thomas le robó un poco a la "cosecha" que su madre tenía en el sótano. Los Grace eran conocidos por su famoso aguardiente, tan popular que incluso logra intercambiárselos a algunos oficiales de mayor nivel por ropa, mejor comida, o incluso cosas extras que necesitasen. Nada mal para el cerebrito de Thomas.

El disco actual que estaba en el reproductor contenía más de doscientas canciones. Papá se lo compró a Sara cuando cumplió diez años, aún recuerdo que me hizo grabarle todas las canciones setenteras y ochenteras que podía, y como no pude encontrar otro disco sobreviviente del saqueo de los soviéticos, usamos ése. Aunque, luego del estallido de la bomba PEM, no hay muchos circuitos que queden intactos. Thomas y yo tuvimos que cambiar el interior del reproductor para que éste volviese a funcionar.

–Es difícil creer que esto es un trabajo arriesgado – Thomas se recostó sobre un sillón.

–Me recuerda a los tiempos cuando comprábamos cerveza y nos la acabábamos los viernes en la noche – sonrió Juliana.

–¡Cómo olvidarlo! Siempre le gustaste al vendedor – rió Gabriel. – ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Maxwell?

–Creo que se llamaba Reese, ¿no? – también se rió Thomas, luego volteó a ver a Juliana.

–Recuerdo que en más de una oportunidad le pidió la licencia para ver si realmente era mayor de edad – volvió a reír Gabriel.

–Oh, vamos. No sean tan duros con él – se sonrojó Juliana. – Era tierno, al menos besaba bien.

–¿Besaba bien? ¡No puedo creer que lo hiciste! – gritó Gabriel, bebiéndose el contenido de su cantimplora. – ¡Esto es increíble!

–Pensé que sólo le hablaste para las cervezas – dije.

–Fue hace cinco años. ¿Cinco años?

–Seis – corrigió Thomas. – Meses antes que esos imbéciles vinieran.

Todos nos quedamos callados durante unos segundos. Mi cantimplora estaba a un cuarto todavía. No sé si mi aguante a estas cosas estaba aumentando, o la mamá de Thomas estaba perdiendo facultad.

–Lo de hoy fue algo duro, ¿no creen? – habló Thomas. Dejó su cantimplora en la mesa.

–Muy duro. Hemos visto cosas peores, pero nunca se acostumbra – dijo Juliana.

–¿Y qué creen que pase allá afuera?

–¿De Dantop? – reí.

–No, idiota. ¿Tu mamá no te dio tus vitaminas? – Gabriel me tiró una piedra.

–La olvidé en casa de la tuya – reí.

–Ignorando toda esa estupidez, hablaba de más allá del estado – dijo Thomas. – Más allá de nuestro país. ¿Qué pasará en Europa? ¿En Asia? ¿Seremos los únicos que están así de jodidos?

–Papá cree que cuando invadieron aquí, tuvieron vía libre para invadir Asia y un poco de Europa – dijo Gabriel. – Pero lo dudo.

–¿Dudas que hayan podido con Europa? – preguntó Juliana, entre risas.

–Dudo que haya sido "un poco" de Europa. Digo, los malditos nos lanzaron un PEM que nos dejó a oscuras. No puedo imaginar lo que son capaces.

–¿Bombas nucleares? – pregunté.

–No lo puedo imaginar, en serio.

Thomas nos sirvió un poco más de su _aguardiente_, como le decíamos en broma. El disco seguía tocando, y ahora tocaba _Every breath you take_ de _The Police_. A veces me gustaba solamente escuchar la música. Ponerme los audífonos y perderme en la letra, en el ritmo en mis pensamientos que me situaban a años de distancia, en la época dónde aún éramos _estadounidenses_ y no los perritos falderos de los _sovs_. O cuando me encontraba más ambicioso aún, podían llevarme a cientos de kilómetros.

–Por cierto, Sam – me interrumpió Juliana. – ¿Le contarás a Sara?

–¿Contarle qué?

–No te hagas el idiota, viejo – cortó Thomas. – Contarle de esto. De Radio Dantop Libre.

Me quedé unos segundos callado. Era la misma plática que en la mañana.

–Creo que le ayudaría saberlo, amigo – dijo Gabriel. – Después de hoy, creo que necesita saberlo.

–Creí que esto era algo de nosotros cuatro – protesté. – Además, no sé cuánto tiempo faltará para que David lo sepa, o mamá lo haga.

–Y si lo llegasen a pasar, ¿cuál podría ser el peor escenario? – preguntó Gabriel.

Todos lo volteamos a ver.

–¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Supe que fue estúpido cuando salió de mi boca – dijo Gabriel mientras alzaba las manos al aire. – Es sólo que sería agradable tenerla aquí.

Seguimos viéndolo de manera extraña.

–¡Hablaba de su compañía! ¡Mierda! ¡Están peor que mi tía! – noté cómo Gabriel se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Todos soltamos una carcajada. Gabriel intentó hacerse el desentendido para pasar de la situación.

–Tal vez se lo cuente en estos días, tal vez no – dije finalmente. – Es sólo que, creo que mientras menos sepamos de todo esto mejor. No quiero que un día de estos los _sovs_ vayan a casa y se lleven a Sara, a David, o a mamá.

–¿Y por qué tú te arriesgas? – preguntó Juliana.

–¿Por qué nos arriesgamos todos? Todos tenemos la misma probabilidad de ser atrapados, pero seamos honestos. En mí caería todo el peso de esos imbéciles por mi papá.

Me acomodé mejor en la silla para poderlos ver a todos. Estaba seguro que, si nos descubren haciendo esto, todos los soldados que están apostados en Dantop se desquitarían conmigo y con mi familia.

–No. No será así – Juliana tomó de mi pierna y me vio directamente a los ojos. – Si nos descubren, diré que todo fue mi culpa.

–No te dejaré hacerlo. Diré que yo los amenacé si ustedes no me ayudaban con esto.

–Creo que nadie te lo creerá. Después de todo, son tres testimonios contra el tuyo – sonrió Thomas.

–Dos. Ni loco me sacrificaré por este idiota – rió Gabriel. Luego se levantó y me dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

Las canciones fueron pasando lentamente, al igual que el tiempo. Muy pronto, y sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos a unos minutos de las once de la noche. Gabriel se tuvo que ir una hora antes, dijo que dejásemos la radio aquí así no tendremos que colocarla mañana. Thomas se fue hace unos minutos; él simplemente dijo que se sentía cansado y que necesitaba descansar. Incluso se estaba quedando dormido mientras nosotros hablábamos. Los únicos que quedamos en la Ratonera éramos Juliana y yo.

–Así que te besaste con Reese – dije mientras me sentaba a la par de ella.

–No me hagas caso, fue sólo para despistarlos – sonrió Juliana mientras se acurrucaba conmigo.

–Fue tan creíble que me despistaste incluso a mí.

–Noté que te enojaste cuando lo dije.

–Es porque me enojé, pensé que fue de verdad.

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Te acuerdas de Reese? ¡Dios! ¡Olía a mentol!

De pronto, me dio un pequeño beso. Llevábamos un par de meses ocultándolo bajo la mirada de todos. Nadie lo sabía; ni siquiera Gabriel y Thomas. Mucho menos David y Sara. Ya podía estar escuchando sus preguntas estúpidas de hermanos menores.

–Creo que llegará el punto en el que realmente no podré contenerlo y tal vez te bese de pronto en la escuela – dijo Juliana.

–No. No puedes hacerlo. No puedes arriesgarte así.

–Siempre dices que es arriesgado, pero ya pasaron años desde que pasó. Si hubiesen querido hacerle daño a ti o a tu familia ya lo hubiesen hecho.

–Aun así no quiero arriesgarme. No te conviene saber que estás conmigo.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–¿En serio? ¿No crees que tu mamá se verá comprometida luego de que su hija está saliendo con el hijo del capitán Andrew Trawler?

–Por favor, no empieces con eso. Mamá está en un hospital saber dónde, y tu papá está en un campo laboral en Las Vegas. Además, dudo que realmente a alguien le importe eso.

–Dile eso al Jefe de Estado.

–Sí, como si supiéramos que en realidad existe, o siquiera está aquí en Dantop.

Me levanté para comprobar si el reproductor aún seguía funcionando. Leí que ahora tocaba _Africa _de _Toto. _Todo parecía estar funcionando perfectamente. Era una noche muy tranquila, incluso el clima parecía estar de nuestro lado. Me volví a sentar a la par de Juliana, e intenté cerrar un momento los ojos.

–Sé que te preocupas de lo que pueda pasar – dijo Juliana, sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Pero si pasa, no habrá nada que puedas hacer.

–Y es por eso que tenemos que ser precavidos – la vi a los ojos. – Sé que no te gusta, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero si de esa forma evito que te lleven lejos como a mi padre, entonces podré soportarla.

Juliana inclinó levemente la cabeza, y sonrió.

–Es lindo que te preocupes así de mí – dijo Juliana finalmente.

–Lo sé. Tienes que aprovecharme – reí.

Juliana soltó una risita tímida y se me quedó viendo.

–Aunque deberías saber que no necesito que me cuiden.

–Lo sé perfectamente. Lo sé más que nadie. Es sólo que les ahorro a los idiotas la paliza que les vas a dar cuando intenten llevarte.

–Ni tirando todas las bombas que tienen podrán evitarlo.

Esta vez fui yo quien me incliné y la besé. Quedamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, mientras escuchábamos la canción a lo lejos. Cerré los ojos durante un momento, casi podía quedarme allí dormido. En esa misma posición, con Juliana apoyada en mi hombro y con el basto número de canciones que aún le quedaban al disco.

–_Llegamos a la conclusión del programa de hoy _– dijo Juliana a través del micrófono. – _Sintonícenos mañana a la misma hora para seguir escuchando las canciones que marcaron un antes y un después a toda una generación. Sigan firmes, compatriotas. Podremos estar bajo el yugo rojo, pero nada nos hará cambiar la mentalidad que firmemente defenderíamos hasta el final. Hoy les digo: todos somos América._

Guardamos todo bajo una compuerta trampa que estaba debajo de la mesa. La antena no cabría allí, pero sin la radio y lo demás jamás descubrirán para qué diablos la estábamos usando.

–¿"Yugo rojo"? – le pregunté a Juliana.

–Se me ocurrió mientras estábamos en matemática, luego de que le dijeras a Workbert que había sido tu culpa.

–Brillante, jamás se me habría ocurrido.

Los dos salimos a media noche de la Ratonera. Había una leve neblina que daba un aterrador ambiente a todo el bosque de Dantop. El toque de queda aún no estaba establecido, así que no había tanta prisa. Sin embargo, quise acompañar a Juliana a su casa1. No quedaba lejos de la casa de la amiga de Sara.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de su casa, noté que no había ni una sola luz encendida en su casa. Supongo que es buena noticia para ella.

–Esto es un hecho histórico – celebró Juliana. – Mi padre dejó de esperarme en la sala.

–¿Le sigues diciendo que vamos a casa de Thomas a estudiar?

–¡Claro! ¿Y tú?

–Mamá aún cree que nos reunimos en su casa. Espero que nunca haga le haga el comentario.

–Ese día será el Principio del fin, Sammy. Te lo aseguro.

Para despedirnos, Juliana me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me besó durante varios segundos. La tomé por la cintura, sin importarme una mierda de quién podía vernos en ese momento.

–Estaremos bien – dijo Juliana sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Estaremos bien – hice media sonrisa mientras la acompañaba a su pórtico.

La temperatura bajó lentamente. Vi cómo Sara comenzaba a castañear los dientes. Le hubiese dado mi suéter, pero lo había dejado en casa.

–¿Y qué hiciste mientras no estaba? – preguntó Sara finalmente.

–Salí con mis amigos. Estuvimos en casa de Thomas hablando, nada más. ¿Te la pasaste bien con tu amiga…?

–Christine – rió Sara. – Y sí, la pasamos muy bien.

–Imagino que tocaron los típicos temas adolescentes de siempre.

–¿Cuáles son esos temas?

–Chicos guapos en la escuela, por ejemplo. Porqué X chica te desagrada, alguno que otro chisme y todo eso.

–¡Vaya! Te crees muy experto en esto, ¿no es así?

–Podría decirse.

No había mucha prisa en llegar a casa. Mamá aún no debía haber llegado y a David le encanta estar en solo haciendo sus cosas. La verdad, nadie sabe bien qué es lo que hace.

–¿Y tú te sientes mejor? – le volví a preguntar.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por lo que vimos hoy, en el pueblo.

Sara respiró lentamente. Aún debía ser difícil procesar todo eso.

–Supongo que sí. Lo veíamos todos los días, hace unos años. Supongo que sólo bajé la guardia por un momento.

Me detuve inmediatamente.

–No es malo bajar la guardia, Sara. Es agotador estar siempre con las defensas activadas.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

–Y no te preocupes por el tipo. Nada podemos hacer por él.

–No me preocupaba por él, me preocupa su familia. Sus hijos. ¿Cómo se mantendrán ahora?

No sabía cómo regresar después de eso. En ese momento, recordé lo que mis amigos me habían dicho. Debía decirle a mi hermana lo que hacíamos todas las noches. Merecía saberlo. Tenía que decírselo.

–Sara, tengo… tengo que contarte algo.

–¿De qué se trata?

Me quedé helado de repente. Tenía miedo que por saberlo, los _sovs_ pudiesen hacerle algo a mi familia. Y todos sabemos lo que le pasa a los que atrapan si muestran señales de participar en cualquier acto de patriotismo estadounidense.

–Te lo diré mañana. Es algo estúpido, no creo que siquiera te importe.

–Está bien, supongo – resopló mi hermana. – Eres algo extraño, Samuel.

–¿Y quién puede ser normal en estos días?

1 Y así no esperar ansiosamente al día siguiente para que aparezca. Lo admito: me ha pasado más de una vez.


End file.
